


Over The Castle On The Hill

by royally (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Songs, here have a heap of ocs, songs ideas, unbetad, writing amidnight vh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/royally





	Over The Castle On The Hill

She cried. She was left here. He told her he loved her.

Fuck him.

Now, she knew to never fall in love.  
Settling in, she pulled the ratty blanket over her head. She would try to sleep tonight.

And she wouldn't think of him.

Pulling out her phone, she punched in her code and changed the wallpaper, deleting every photo of him.  
Good.

Since 9th grade, Sarah had fallen in love with the man next door- achingly beautiful blue eyes, and and hair to die for. But she left him when cheating allegations were creeping up from the past.

Sarah sighed.

She changed her Facebook relatinship page to;  
It's complicaated.

Grabbing her car keys, she drove home- to the castle on the hill.


End file.
